1964
Acontecimientos Enero *1 de enero: en Suiza, Ludwig von Moos asume como presidente. *1 de enero: Guinea Ecuatorial se independiza de España. *3 de enero: el senador estadounidense Barry Goldwater anuncia que se postulará para presidente por el Partido Republicano de los Estados Unidos. *4 de enero: el papa Pablo VI visita Jerusalén, donde se entrevista con Atenágoras (patriarca de Constantinopla y jefe de la Iglesia Ortodoxa griega). *5 de enero: en Jerusalén, el papa Pablo VI y el Patriarca Atenágoras I realizan el primer encuentro entre líderes de la iglesia católica y la ortodoxa desde el siglo 15. *7 de enero: la empresa británica Leyland Motor Corp. anuncia la venta de 450 autobuses a la República de Cuba, desafiando el bloqueo económico de EE. UU. *8 de enero: el presidente estadounidense Lyndon Johnson declara en su primer discurso la “guerra a la pobreza”. *9 de enero: en Panamá (Día de los Mártires) se genera una grave crisis internacional, cuando en la zona del Canal tropas estadounidenses abren fuego sobre civiles panameños. Mueren 21 panameños y 4 soldados estadounidenses. *10 de enero: Panamá rompe relaciones diplomáticas con EE. UU. *11 de enero: en EE. UU. el ministro de salud Luther Leonidas Terry realiza la primera declaración pública gubernamental contra el tabaco. *12 de enero: en Zanzíbar, el gobierno predominantemente árabe es derrocado por rebeldes nacionalistas africanos. Un destructor estadounidense evacua a 61 ciudadanos estadounidenses. *12 de enero: en China comienzan los patrullajes navales de rutina en el mar del sur de China). *13 de enero: el presidente cubano Fidel Castro aterriza en Moscú, en una visita sorpresa. *13 de enero: en El Cairo (Egipto) se realiza la primera conferencia de reyes y presidentes de 13 países árabes. *16 de enero: en el teatro St. James de Nueva York se estrena la obra Hello, Dolly!. *16 de enero: en EE. UU., John Glenn, el primer estadounidense que orbitó la Tierra, renuncia al programa espacial y anuncia su candidatura a senador demócrata por Ohio. *18 de enero: en EE. UU. se anuncian los planes para construir las Torres Gemelas (el Centro Mundial de Comercio). *20 de enero: en EE. UU. se lanza Meet the Beatles, el primer álbum del grupo de rock The Beatles. *22 de enero: en Rhodesia del Norte, Kenneth Kaunda es nombrado primer presidente de la nación. *23 de enero: en EE. UU., trece años después de haber sido propuesta, se vota la enmienda 24 a la constitución, que prohíbe el uso de impuestos al voto en las elecciones nacionales. *23 de enero: en Broadway (Nueva York) se estrena After the Fall (Después del otoño), de Arthur Miller. Este trabajo semiautobiográfico genera controversia debido a que retrata a su difunta exesposa Marilyn Monroe. *27 de enero: Francia y China anuncian su decisión de establecer relaciones comerciales. *27 de enero: la senadora estadounidense republicana Margaret Chase Smith (66) anuncia su candidatura para presidente. *28 de enero: cerca de Erfurt (Alemania del Este), aviones caza soviéticos derriban un avión espía estadounidense. Mueren los tres tripulantes. *29 de enero: en Innsbruck (Austria) se inauguran los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. *29 de enero: la Unión Soviética lanza con un solo cohete dos satélites científicos: Elektron I y II. *29 de enero: la NASA lanza la Ranger 6 con varias cámaras de televisión, para estrellarse contra la Luna. *30 de enero: en Vietnam del Sur, el general Nguyen Khanh realiza un golpe de estado y reemplaza a Duong Van Minh como primer ministro. Febrero *1 de febrero: en EE. UU., el grupo británico de rock The Beatles alcanzan por primera vez el primer lugar en las listas discográficas, con la canción I Want to Hold Your Hand. *2 de febrero: la sonda estadounidense Ranger VI llega a la Luna, pero no puede retransmitir imágenes a causa de una avería en la cámara. *2 de febrero: detención de siete activistas del Partido Nacionalista Vasco. *3 de febrero: en Nueva York (EE. UU.) en protesta contra la discriminación racial de facto en las escuelas, grupos de negros y puertorriqueños boicotean las escuelas públicas. *6 de febrero: el gobierno socialista cubano corta el suministro normal de agua a la base naval estadounidense de Guantánamo (considerada como un elemento invasivo de la soberanía de la isla) como represalia al secuestro de cuatro barcos de pesca cubanos ante las costas de Florida (el 2 de febrero). *7 de febrero: en Jackson (Misisipi, EE. UU.) un jurado no se pone de acuerdo en el veredicto contra Byron De La Beckwith por el asesinato de Medgar Evers (en junio de 1963). *7 de febrero: el inmunólogo estadounidense Thomas Marchioro informa de que el suero antilinfocitos obtenido de caballos mitiga la reacción de rechazo de los trasplantes de riñón. *7 de febrero: un incendio asola una gran parte de las islas australianas de Tasmania y causa 52 muertos. *7 de febrero: The Beatles llegan por primera vez a Nueva York. *7 de febrero: la diócesis de León cede al INI el convento de San Marcos. *9 de febrero: en EE. UU., The Beatles y Richard Terrance McDermott (corredor olímpico estadounidense) aparecen por primera vez en The Ed Sullivan Show. *9 de febrero: en Innsbruck (Austria) concluyen los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno. *9 de febrero: se anuncia oficialmente el compromiso matrimonial entre el príncipe español Carlos Hugo de Borbón-Parma y la princesa holandesa Irene de Orange-Nassau. *11 de febrero: en Chipre, tropas griegas y turcas combaten en Limassol. *11 de febrero: el gobierno de Taiwán corta relaciones diplomáticas con Francia, debido a que los franceses reconocieron a la República Popular China. *13 de febrero: se firma un acuerdo pesquero y comercial entre España y Mauritania. *14 de febrero: se inaugura la Tercera Feria del Juguete en Valencia. *15 de febrero: en Barcelona, gran éxito de la obra teatral María Rosa, de Ángel Guimerà, interpretada en su versión catalana por la compañía de Nuria Espert. *17 de febrero: en EE. UU., en Wesberry v. Sanders (376 US 1 1964), la Suprema Corte declara que los distritos congresales deben tener aproximadamente la misma población. *18 de febrero: el gobierno de EE. UU. pide explicaciones al gobierno español acerca de las relaciones que mantiene con Cuba. *19 de febrero: Paul Simon escribe The Sounds of Silence. *19 de febrero: Georgios Papandreu jura el cargo de presidente de Grecia ante el rey Pablo I. *19 de febrero: se recobra el cuadro de Rubens Cabezas de negros, que había sido robado del museo de Bruselas. *21 de febrero: en el teatro Reina Victoria (de Madrid) se estrena Nos venden el piso, de Alfonso Paso. *26 de febrero: en EE. UU., el exastronauta John Glenn se resbala con una alfombra de baño en su apartamento en Columbus (Ohio) y se golpea la cabeza contra la bañera, lastimándose el oído interno izquierdo. A fines de esa semana anuncia su retiro de la candidatura para senador nacional. *27 de febrero: el gobierno italiano pide ayuda para evitar la caída de la Torre Inclinada de Pisa. *28 de febrero: en Estambul (Turquía) Turgut Erenerol es nombrado segundo patriarca de la Iglesia Ortodoxa Turca, con el nombre de Eftim II. *29 de febrero: el presidente estadounidense Lyndon Johnson anuncia que se ha desarrollado un avión (el A-11), capaz de volar a más de 3200 km/h a más de 20 km de altura. Marzo *3 de marzo: en Bilbao se inaugura la Tercera Feria Técnica de la Máquina Herramienta. *4 de marzo: en EE. UU., un jurado federal encarcela a Jimmy Hoffa, presidente del sindicato del transporte (Teamsters Union), por haber manipulado a otro jurado federal en 1962. *4 de marzo: Malta se independiza del Reino Unido. El 21 de septiembre se independiza, y conseguirá la libertad definitiva el 13 de septiembre de 1974. *6 de marzo: en Grecia, Constantino II es coronado rey. *8 de marzo: en Nueva York, Malcolm X —suspendido de la Nación del Islam— declara que está formando un partido nacionalista negro. *9 de marzo: en EE. UU., en el juicio “''New York Times'' contra Sullivan” (376 US 254 1964), la Corte Suprema declara que bajo la Primera Enmienda, no se puede censurar un discurso que critique a cualquier figura política. *9 de marzo: la empresa estadounidense Ford Motor Company estrena el primer Ford Mustang. *10 de marzo: en Alemania del Este, aviones caza soviéticos derriban un “avión de reconocimiento” estadounidense. Los tres tripulantes se salvan tirándose en paracaídas. *10 de marzo: en EE. UU., Henry Cabot Lodge (embajador en Vietnam del Sur) gana las elecciones primarias en Nueva Hampshire. *11 de marzo: en Venezuela, Raúl Leoni toma posesión como presidente de Venezuela. *12 de marzo: en EE. UU., Malcolm X se retira de la Nación del Islam. *13 de marzo: en el barrio de Queens (Nueva York) 38 vecinos se niegan a reaccionar ante los gritos de Kitty Genovese (28), quien fue asesinada a cuchilladas. *14 de marzo: un jurado de Dallas (Texas, EE. UU.) declara a Jack Ruby culpable del asesinato de Lee Harvey Oswald, quien a su vez se creía que en 1963 había asesinado al presidente Kennedy. *20 de marzo: se inaugura la ESRO (Organización Europea de Investigación Espacial), precursora de la Agencia Espacial Europea. *21 de marzo: en Italia, la cantante Gigliola Cinquetti gana el Concurso de la Canción Eurovisión, con la canción Non ho l’età (No tengo edad para amarte): música de Nicola Salerno, y letra de Mario Panzeri. *26 de marzo: el ministro de Defensa de EE. UU. Robert McNamara reitera la determinación de su gobierno por incrementar la ayuda económica y militar a Vietnam del Sur en su guerra contra la insurgencia comunista. *27 de marzo: en Alaska, el Terremoto Good Friday —el más potente de la historia de EE. UU., con 9,2 puntos de la escala Richter— mata a 125 personas y destruye la ciudad de Anchorage. *29 de marzo: Reino Unido: se inaugura la primera radio pirata británica: Radio Caroline. Emite desde un barco anclado en el límite de las aguas territoriales británicas. *30 de marzo: en EE. UU. se inaugura el show de entretenimientos y juegos Jeopardy! de Merv Griffin, en la cadena NBC. Su primer presentador es Art Fleming. *31 de marzo: en Brasil, el ejército voltea al presidente João Goulart, inaugurando 21 años de sangrienta dictadura. Abril *2 de abril: tras ser derrocado por la oligarquía y el Ejército, el ex presidente de Brasil Joao Goulart encuentra asilo político en Uruguay. *2 de abril: el gobierno estadounidense libera de la cárcel a la señora Malcolm Peabody (72) —madre de Endicott Peabody, gobernador de Massachusetts— después de pagar una fianza de 450 dólares, después de pasar dos días encarcelada en St. Augustine (Florida), debido a su participación en una demostracion antirracista. *4 de abril: como un logro sin precedentes (y nunca más conseguido), el grupo británico The Beatles ocupa las primeras cinco posiciones en la lista estadounidense de singles Billboard Top 40. Can’t Buy Me Love, Twist y Shout, She Loves You, I Want to Hold Your Hand, y Please Please Me.. *4 de abril: tres amigos de secundaria en Hoboken (Nueva Jersey), abren el primer BLIMPIE en la calle Washington St. *5 de abril: en Puncholing (cerca de la frontera con la India), Jigme Dorfi, primer ministro del reino himalayo de Bután, es asesinado a tiros por un asesino no identificado. *5 de abril: en el centro médico Walter Reed Army Medical Center (en Washington, DC) fallece el general Douglas MacArthur. *7 de abril: en EE. UU., la empresa IBM presenta su primer modelo de la computadora serie 360. *7 de abril: en España se inauguran las cuevas de Canalobre, atracción turística de Alicante. *8 de abril: EE. UU. lanza el Gemini 1 (vuelo no tripulado). *8 de abril: en EE. UU., cuatro de los cinco sindicatos ferroviarios declaran una huelga sin aviso, para resolver cinco años de disputas sobre leyes laborales. *8 de abril: en EE. UU. se estrena la película From Russia With Love. *9 de abril: el Consejo de Seguridad de las Naciones Unidas adopta (por 9 votos contra 0) una resolución deplorando el ataque británico contra un fuerte en Yemen 12 días atrás, en el que murieron 25 personas. *11 de abril: en Brasil, el Congreso elige al general Humberto Castelo Branco como presidente de facto. *12 de abril: Malcolm X pronuncia el discurso llamado «Los votos o las balas». *14 de abril: en Cabo Cañaveral (Florida), la tercera etapa de un cohete Delta se enciende prematuramente en una sala de ensamblaje, matando a tres técnicos. *16 de abril: el gobierno británico sentencia a 307 años de prisión a 12 hombres que realizaron el «Gran Robo del Tren» (robaron 2,6 millones de libras esterlinas en billetes usados en el tren de Glasgow a Londres en agosto de 1963). *17 de abril: la empresa Ford presenta el Mustang. *17 de abril: en Flushing (estado de Nueva York) se inaugura el estadio Shea. *19 de abril: en Laos, un grupo militar liderado por el brigadier general Kouprasith Abhay depone al gobierno de coalición liderado por el príncipe Souvanna Phouma. *20 de abril: el premier soviético Nikita Jrushev (desde Moscú) y el presidente estadounidense Lyndon Johnson (desde Nueva York) anuncian simultáneamente los planes para reducir la producción de materiales para construir armas nucleares. *20 de abril: en Sudáfrica, Nelson Mandela pronuncia su discurso «Estoy listo para morir» en la apertura del juicio Rivonia, un clásico del movimiento antiapartheid. *20 de abril: en el Reino Unido, comienza su radiodifusión la BBC2. *22 de abril: la Unión Soviética entrega al empresario británico Greville Wynne (encarcelado en 1963 por espía), a cambio del espía soviético Gordon Lonsdale. *22 de abril: se inaugura la Feria de Nueva York, para celebrar el aniversario 300.º de la toma de Nueva Ámsterdam por fuerzas británicas al mando del duque de York (quien más tarde sería el rey Jacobo II). Nueva Ámsterdam fue rebautizada como Nueva York en 1664. Esta feria «mundial» funcionaría hasta el 18 de octubre de 1964 y reabrirá el 21 de abril de 1965, para cerrarse finalmente el 17 de octubre de 1965. Cómo sólo puede haber una feria mundial en cada país cada 10 años, y la feria mundial anterior se había realizado en Seattle (EE. UU.) dos años atrás, la feria no fue reconocida, y los demás países se niegan a enviar una representación. *25 de abril: en Copenhagen (Dinamarca) se roban la cabeza de la estatua de la Sirenita (En 1997, un tal Henrik Bruun confiesa la autoría). *26 de abril: se disuelve la unión entre Rhodesia y Nyasalandia. Tanganika y Zanzíbar se unen y forman Tanzania. *22 de abril a 18 de octubre: en Nueva York se inaugura la primera fase de la Feria Mundial (World’s Fair), que abrirá en 1965. Mayo *1.º de mayo: a las 4.00 h, John George Kemeny y Thomas Eugene Kurtz hacen correr el primer programa escrito en el lenguaje de programación BASIC (Beginners’ All-purpose Symbolic Instruction Code: código de instruccion simbólica de todo propósito para principiantes), un lenguaje de programación de alto nivel fácil de aprender que ellos han creado. El BASIC será incluido finalmente en muchas computadoras y en consolas de juego. *2 de mayo: en Meadville (Misisipi), dos muchachos negros que hacían autostop son secuestrados y asesinados por el Ku Klux Klan. Sus cuerpos descompuestos fueron encontrados en julio, durante la búsqueda de tres activistas negros. *2 de mayo: en la elección presidencial republicana de Texas (EE. UU.), el senador Barry Goldwater recibe más del 75% de los votos. *4 de mayo: en España se estrena con gran éxito la película La verbena de la paloma, de José Luis Sáenz de Heredia, protagonizada por Concha Velasco y Vicente Parra. *5 de mayo: Israel realiza su primer intento de desviar las aguas del Jordán hacia el desierto del Néguev. *7 de mayo: un avión Fairchild F-27 de la empresa Pacific Air Lines se estrella cerca de San Ramón (California), muriendo las 44 personas a bordo. Un informe del FBI declarará que una cinta de grabación demuestra que un pasajero suicida había asesinado al piloto y al copiloto. *7 de mayo: en una demostración de cohetes correo de Gerhard Zucker en la montaña Hasselkopf, cerca de Braunlage (Baja Sajonia, Alemania), tres personas mueren por la explosión de un cohete. *9 de mayo: en Corea del Sur, el presidente Chung Hee Park cambia todo su gabinete después de una serie de manifestaciones estudiantiles contra sus esfuerzos por restablecer las relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales con Japón. *10 de mayo: en Túnez se nacionalizan todas las tierras pertenecientes a los europeos. *11 de mayo: Terence Conran abre la primera tienda Habitat en la calle Fulham Road de Londres. *14 de mayo: en Egipto se inaugura de la presa de Asuán. *14 de mayo: en Italia arrestan por primera vez a Luciano Liggio, mafioso siciliano llamado la Prímula Rossa. Resultará absuelto en 1969 por insuficiencia de pruebas. *17 de mayo: en Francia, Claude Lévi-Strauss publica Lo crudo y lo cocido. *19 de mayo: el Departamento de Estado de EE. UU. declara que encontraron más de 40 micrófonos ocultos en las paredes de la embajada estadounidense en Moscú. *23 de mayo: en París, la señora Madeline Dassault (63), esposa de un político y constructor de aviones, es secuestrada mientras dejaba su auto frente a su casa. Al día siguiente es liberada indemne en una granja a 40km de París. *23 de mayo: el pintor Pablo Picasso termina su cuarta Cabeza de un barbudo. *24 a 25 de mayo: en Lima (Perú), tras un partido de fútbol contra Argentina, la hinchada pelea debido a la decisión del árbitro: 319 muertos y 500 heridos. *27 de mayo: en Colombia se conforman las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia (FARCS-EP). *27 de mayo: en India muere el primer ministro de la India Jawaharlal Nehru. Lo sucede Lal Shastri. Junio *2 de junio: el senador Barry Goldwater gana las elecciones primarias del partido republicano en California. *2 de junio: se venden cinco millones de acciones de la Comsat (Communications Satellite Corporation) a 20 dólares cada una, y se venden todas de inmediato. *3 de junio: el presidente de Corea del Sur, Park Chung Hee, declara la ley marcial en Seúl, después de que 10 000 estudiantes superan a la policía. *6 de junio: en el área de Cuxhaven, una orden provisoria detiene los experimentos de cohetes. *7 de junio: el grupo británico The Beatles viajan por los canales de Ámsterdam. *9 de junio: en la corte federal de Kansas City, condena al desertor George John Gessner (28), por pasar secretos de EE. UU. a la Unión Soviética. *11 de junio: Grecia se niega a negociar Chipre con los turcos. *11 de junio: En Colonia (Alemania) el militar Walter Seifert ataca con un lanzallamas a estudiantes y maestros de una escuela primaria: mata a 10 e hiere a 21. *12 de junio: en Sudáfrica, el gobierno racista condena a cadena perpetua a Nelson Mandela —líder del Congreso Nacional Africano— y a otros siete, en la cárcel de la isla Robben. *12 de junio: el gobernador de Pensilvania, William Scranton, anuncia su candidatura para la nominación del partido Republicano, como parte de un movimiento para detener a Goldwater. *16 de junio: en Reino Unido, Myra Hindley y Ian Brady secuestran a Keith Bennett (de 12 años de edad). *19 de junio: en un accidente privado de aviación en Southampton (Massachusetts), el senador Edward Kennedy (32) queda gravemente herido. El piloto fallece. *21 de junio: cerca del poblado Filadelfia (Misisipi), policías racistas matan a tres trabajadores de los derechos civiles, Michael Schwerner, Andrew Goodman y James Chaney. *21 de junio: España gana el Campeonato de Fútbol Europeo al derrotar a la Unión Soviética por 2 a 1 *23 a 25 de junio: en Swazilandia se celebran las primeras elecciones democráticas. *25 de junio: el papa Pablo VI condena la píldora anticonceptiva. *26 de junio: desde su exilio en España, Moise Tshombe vuelve a Congo. Julio *2 de julio: el presidente Lyndon Johnson firma la ley de Derechos Civiles de 1964. *5 de julio: en Inglaterra nace la banda de rock psicodélico Pink Floyd. *6 de julio: Malawi se independiza del Imperio británico. *8 de julio: el ejército de EE. UU. anuncia que las bajas en Vietnam ascienden a 1387, incluyendo 399 muertos y 17 desaparecidos en combate. *16 de julio: en la Convención Nacional Republicana, en San Francisco, el candidato presidencial Barry Goldwater declara que « en la defensa de la libertad, el extremismo no es un vicio», y que «en la búsqueda de la justicia, la moderación no es una virtud». *18 de julio: en Harlem se libran batallas campales debido al racismo. *19 de julio: en un mitín en Saigón, el primer ministro de Vietnam del Sur Nguyen Khanh exhorta a expandir la guerra hacia Vietnam del Norte. *20 de julio: fuerzas del Viet Cong atacan una capital de provincia, matando a 11 militares sudvietnamitas y a 40 civiles (30 de los cuales eran niños). *22 de julio: se realiza el segundo encuentro de la Organización de la Unidad Africana. *24 de julio: en el Teatro Colón de Buenos Aires (Argentina) se estrena la ópera Don Rodrigo, del compositor Alberto Ginastera. *27 de julio: llegan otros 5000 consejeros militares a Vietnam del Sur, aumentando el número de soldados estadounidenses a 21 000. *31 de julio: el Ranger 7 envía las primeras fotografías cercanas de la Luna (las imágenes son mil veces más claras que cualquiera sacada con un telescopio terrestre). Agosto *1 de agosto: se emite Senorella y the Glass Huarache, el último dibujo animado de los Looney Tunes. Jack Warner cierra la división de dibujos animados de Warner Bros. *4 de agosto: en Misisipi se encuentran los cadáveres de los trabajadores por los derechos civiles Michael Schwerner, Andrew Goodman y James Chaney, que habían sido asesinados por policías blancos el 21 de junio. *4 de agosto: en el golfo de Tonkín, barcos vietnamitas atacan a los destructores Maddox y C. Turner Joy. El apoyo aéreo desde el portaaviones Ticonderoga hunde dos o tres naves. *5 de agosto: en la operación Pierce Arrow, aviones de los portaaviones Ticonderoga y Constellation bombardean poblaciones civiles en Vietnam del Norte, en venganza por los ataques contra destructores estadounidenses en la bahía de Tonkin. *5 de agosto: en Congo, el ejército rebelde Simba captura Stanleyville, y toma mil rehenes occidentales. *7 de agosto: el congreso de EE. UU. aprueba una ley (la resolución del Golfo de Tonkín), dándole al presidente Lyndon B. Johnson amplios poderes para decidir acerca de los ataques contra las fuerzas estadounidenses en Vietnam. *8 de agosto: la policía antimotines ataca a los espectadores de un recital de los Rolling Stones en Scheveningen. Policía. *13 de agosto: el gobierno británico mata a los asesinos Gwynne Owen Evans y Peter Anthony Allen. Último caso de pena capital de las islas. *16 de agosto: ayudado por EE. UU., el general Nguyen Khanh derroca al jefe de estado vietnamita Duong Van Minh y establece una nueva constitución y un gobierno títere pro-EE. UU. *22 de agosto: la activista por los derechos civiles Fannie Lou Hamer, vicepresidenta del Partido Democrático Libertad de Misisipi desafía la delegación de blancos de Misisipi. *23 de agosto: en Tlalnepantla (Estado de México) se consagra la Catedral de Corpus Christi. *24 a 27 de agosto: en Atlantic City, la Convención Nacional Demócrata nomina al presidente Lyndon B. Johnson como candidato para otro periodo completo. *28 de agosto: en EE. UU., el cantautor estadounidense Bob Dylan le shace probar por primera vez marihuana a los miembros del grupo británico de rock The Beatles.Peter Brown y Steven Gaines: The love you make: an insider's story of the Beatles. NAL Trade, 2002. ISBN 0451207351. Septiembre *4 de septiembre: se inaugura el puente Forth Road sobre el fiordo de Forth. *10 de septiembre: Alemania receibe un millón de trabajadores extranjeros. *14 de septiembre: se abre el tercer periodo del Concilio Vaticano II. *14 de septiembre: se cierra el diario Daily Herald. The Sun lo remplaza. *16 de septiembre: la empresa ABC presenta Shindig!, con musicales de los años sesenta. *17 de septiembre: en el Teatro de la Ópera de Hamburgo (Alemania) se inaugura la ópera Der Zerrissene (‘el sarraceno’) de Gottfried von Einem. *21 de septiembre: Malta se independiza del Reino Unido (ya conseguida el 4 de marzo). Conseguirá la libertad definitiva el 13 de septiembre de 1974. *24 de septiembre: se publica el reporte de la Comisión Warren, la primera investigación oficial del asesinato del presidente John F. Kennedy. *25 de septiembre: en Mozambique, el Frente para la Liberación de Mozambique comienza la Guerra de Independencia. *29 de septiembre: la tira cómica Mafalda, creada por Quino, ve la luz por primera vez en Argentina. Octubre *1 de octubre: en Japón se inaugura el Shinkansen, un sistema de tren de alta velocidad entre Tokio y Ósaka. *5 de octubre: 23 hombres y 31 mujeres escapan a Berlín Occidental a través de un estreho túnel bajo el Muro de Berlín. *5 de octubre: llegan a Canadá para una visita de ocho días, la reina Isabel II y el príncipe Phillip. *10 de octubre: en Tokio (Japón) se inauguran los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano de 1964. *12 de octubre: la Unión Soviética pone en órbita el Voskhod 1. Es la primera nave con una tripulación de varias personas (3 astronautas de la Unión Soviética) y sin trajes espaciales. *12 de octubre: en Moscú renuncia Nikita Jrushchov, el primer secretario y presidente de la Unión Soviética. *14 de octubre: el líder del movimiento estadounidense de derechos civiles, Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. es la persona más joven en recibir el premio Nóbel de la Paz. *14 a 15 de octubre: Nikita Jruschov es derrocado como líder de la Unión Soviética. Lo reemplazan Leonid Brézhnev y Alekséi Kosiguin. *15 de octubre: el automóvil jet Espíritu de EE. UU. pierde control en Bonneville Salt Flats (Utah) y deja una huella en la sal de 9,6 km de longitud. *16 de octubre: Harold Wilson se convierte en el primer ministro británico. *16 de octubre: China hace explotar una bomba atómica en Sinkiang. *16 de octubre: Leonid Brezhnev y Aleksey Kosygin son nombrados primer secretario del PCUS y premier, respectivamente. *18 de octubre: se cierra la feria de Nueva York. Reabrirá el 21 de abril de 1965. *22 de octubre: en Canadá, un comité federal multipartidario selecciona un diseño para la nueva bandera de Canadá. *24 de octubre: el protectorado británico de Rodesia del Norte (Zambia) se independiza del Reino Unido. *24 de octubre: en Tokio finalizan los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano. *27 de octubre: en Congo, el líder rebelde Christopher Gbenye toma como rehenes a 60 estadounidenses y 800 belgas. *29 de octubre: Tanganika y Zanzíbar se unen en una nueva república, que se denominará Tanzania. *29 de octubre: del Museo Estadounidense de Historia Natural (de Nueva York) se roban una irremplazable colección de gemas (incluyendo la Estrella de India, de 113 g). *31 de octubre: en el Madison Square Garden (Nueva York) el presidente Lyndon Johnson solicita la creación de la Gran Sociedad. *Octubre: en El Cairo (Egipto) Sekou Touré, presidente de Guinea Conakry pide la independencia de las islas Canarias en la Conferencia de Países No Alineados. El lider independentista canario, Antonio Cubillo, transforma el MAC en MPAIAC. Noviembre *1 de noviembre: fuerzas norvietnamitas realizan un ataque con morteros sobre la base estadounidense de Bien Hoa, en Vietnam del Sur, matando a 4 soldados, hiriendo a 72, y destruyendo 5 bombarderos B-57 y otros aviones. *3 de noviembre: en Chile, Eduardo Frei asume como presidente. *3 de noviembre: el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas bolivianas, Alfredo Ovando Candía, derroca al presidente Victor Paz Estenssoro. *3 de noviembre: el presidente Lyndon B. Johnson derrota al candidato republicano Barry Goldwater con más del 60% del voto popular. *5 de noviembre: se lanza desde el cabo Kennedy la sonda Mariner 3, pero falla. *9 de noviembre: la Cámara de los Comunes abole la pena de muerte en el Reino Unido. *10 de noviembre: Australia reintroduce parcialmente el servicio militar obligatorio, debido al conflicto con Indonesia. *13 de noviembre: el basquetbolista Bob Pettit (de los St. Louis Hawks) se convieerte en el primer jugador de la NBA que marca 20 000. *28 de noviembre: la NASA lanza la sonda espacial Mariner 4 desde cabo Kennedy hacia Marte para tomar fotografías del planeta en julio de 1965. *30 de noviembre: **en Frankfurt am Main (Alemania) se inaugura la ópera cómica Das Ende einer Welt de Hans Werner Henze. **Lanzamiento de la sonda soviética Zond 2 a Marte, fallando a mitad de camino. Diciembre *3 de diciembre: en la Universidad de California (Berkeley), la policía arresta a más de 800 estudiantes por protestar contra la Guerra de Vietnam. *10 de diciembre: en Oslo (Noruega) el Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. recibe el premio Nóbel de la Paz. *14 de diciembre: en EE. UU. —en el marco del juicio «Motel “Heart of Atlanta” vs. EE. UU.»— la Suprema Corte ordena que los hoteles no pueden negarle el alojamiento a los negros. Fecha desconocida *EE. UU.: primer trasplante de pulmón. *EE. UU.: John George Kemeny y Thomas Eugene Kurtz presentan el lenguaje de programación BASIC. *7000 residentes de la isla Nueva Hanover (que en esa época formaba parte de Australia) se niegan a seguir pagando impuestos y crean un fondo común para comprar a Lyndon B. Johnson.http://www.forteantimes.com/articles/192_johnson2.shtml *Jerome Horowitz sintetiza la zidovudina, una droga antiviral que más tarde se usaría para combatir el HIV. *Se funda el Vishwa Hindu Parishad. *Robert Moog construye el primer sintetizador Moog. *Roald Dahl publica Charlie y the Chocolate Factory, que tendrá dos adaptaciones para cine: un filme de 1971 (protagonizado por Gene Wilder) y un filme de 2005 (protagonizado por Johnny Depp). *Octubre: en la revista Photoplay, Hedda Hopper anuncia que Sophia Loren y Paul Newman protagonizarán el film con la versión de la obra de Arthur Miller After the Fall, con Loren en el papel que había sido escrito para Marilyn Monroe. Sin embargo, el filme nunca se realizó. Nacimientos Enero *2 de enero: Pernell Whitaker, boxeador estadounidense. *3 de enero: Bruce LaBruce, escritor, realizador cinematográfico y fotógrafo canadiense. *6 de enero: Yuri, cantante mexicana. *6 de enero: Rafael Vidal, nadador y comentarista de deportes venezolano (m. 2005). *7 de enero: Nicolas Cage, actor estadounidense de cine. *8 de enero: José Luis Carranza, futbolista peruano. *12 de enero: Jeff Bezos, empresario estadounidense de internet. *19 de enero: Ricardo Arjona, cantautor guatemalteco. *23 de enero: Mariska Hargitay, actriz estadounidense. *27 de enero: Bridget Fonda, actriz estadounidense. *31 de enero: Jeff Hanneman, guitarrista estadounidense, co-fundador de Slayer. Febrero *4 de febrero: Noodles, rockero estadounidense (The Offspring). *5 de febrero: Laura Linney, actriz estadounidense. *5 de febrero: José María Olazábal, golfista español. *5 de febrero: Duff McKagan, músico estadounidense (Guns N' Roses). *15 de febrero: Chris Farley, actor estadounidense, m. 1997. *18 de febrero: Matt Dillon, actor estadounidense. *23 de febrero: John Norum, guitarrista noruego (Europe). *24 de febrero: Todd Field, actor y director estadounidense. *25 de febrero: Lee Evans, actor y comediante británico. *28 de febrero: Djamolidine Abdoujaparov, ciclista uzbeko. Marzo *7 de marzo: Bret Easton Ellis, escritor estadounidense. *9 de marzo: Juliette Binoche, actriz francesa. *17 de marzo: Rob Lowe, actor estadounidense (Wayne's World y Tommy Boy). *18 de marzo: Bonnie Blair, corredor estadounidense de skate. *19 de marzo: Yoko Kanno, compositora japonesa. *20 de marzo: Natacha Atlas, cantante y música belga. *25 de marzo: Lisa Gay Hamilton, actriz estadounidense. *29 de marzo: Elle Macpherson, modelo australiana. *30 de marzo: Tracy Chapman, cantante estadounidense. *31 de marzo: Fabiana Ríos, política argentina. Abril *1 de abril: Erik Breukink, ciclista y empresario neerlandés. *3 de abril: Bjarne Riis, ciclista danés. *6 de abril: Roberto Serrano, músico aragonés (grupo La Orquestina del Fabirol). *7 de abril: Russell Crowe, actor neozelandés. *9 de abril: Enric Folch, cineasta catalán. *13 de abril: Caroline Rhea, actriz y comediante canadiense. *17 de abril: Maynard James Keenan, vocalista estadounidense de las bandas Tool, A Perfect Circle y Puscifer. *20 de abril: Andy Serkis, actor británico (Gollum, King Kong). *25 de abril: Hank Azaria, actor estadounidense. *25 de abril: Andy Bell, cantautor inglés (banda Erasure). Mayo *4 de mayo: Rocco Siffredi, actor pornográfico italiano. *8 de mayo: Melissa Gilbert, actriz estadounidense, presidente del Screen Actors Guild. *9 de mayo: Mastretta, músico, compositor y productor discográfico español. *12 de mayo: Brett Gurewitz, rockero (Bad Religion). *14 de mayo: Stephen Colbert, comediante satírico estadounidense. *16 de mayo: John Salley, presentador de televisión y basquetbolista estadounidense. *26 de mayo: Lenny Kravitz, guitarrista y cantante estadounidense. *29 de mayo: Christina Rosenvinge, cantautora española. *30 de mayo: Tom Morello, músico estadounidense (Rage Against the Machine y Audioslave). Junio *3 de junio: Kerry King, guitarrista estadounidense, co-fundador del grupo Slayer. *3 de junio: James Purefoy, actor británico. *10 de junio: Jimmy Chamberlin, músico estadounidense (The Smashing Pumpkins). *11 de junio: Jean Alesi, piloto francés de Fórmula Uno. *12 de junio: Paula Marshall, actriz estadounidense. *15 de junio: Courteney Cox, actriz estadounidense. *21 de junio: Doug Savant, actor estadounidense. *22 de junio: Dan Brown, escritor estadounidense (El código Da Vinci). *25 de junio: Johnny Herbert, piloto británico de Fórmula Uno. *25 de junio: Emma Suárez, actriz española. *30 de junio: Marco Del Freo, cantautor italiano. Julio *1 de julio: Bernard Laporte, rugbista y entrenador francés. *3 de julio: Mario Pergolini, presentador y productor argentino de radio y televisión. *3 de julio: Yeardley Smith, actriz de doblaje estadounidense (Los Simpson). *9 de julio: Courtney Love, actriz y música estadounidense. *11 de julio: Craig Charles, actor británico. *16 de julio: Miguel Indurain, ciclista español. *20 de julio: Chris Cornell, músico estadounidense (Soundgarden, Audioslave). *22 de julio: David Spade, actor, comediante y presentador estadounidense. *24 de julio: Barry Bonds, beisbolista estadounidense. *24 de julio: Banana Yoshimoto, novelista japonesa. *26 de julio: Sandra Bullock, actriz estadounidense. *28 de julio: Lori Loughlin, actriz estadounidense. *30 de julio: Vivica A. Fox, actriz estadounidense. *30 de julio: Jürgen Klinsmann ex-jugador y ex-seleccionador alemán. *31 de julio: Jim Corr, músico y cantante irlandés (The Corrs). Agosto *3 de agosto: Lucky Dube, músico sudafricano de réggae. *3 de agosto: Abhisit Vejjajiva, político tailandés. *15 de agosto: Melinda Gates, política estadounidense, esposa de Bill Gates. *25 de agosto: Maxim Kontsevich, matemático ruso. Septiembre *2 de septiembre: Keanu Reeves, actor británico. *11 de septiembre: Victor Wooten, bajista estadounidense. *21 de septiembre: Jorge Drexler, músico uruguayo. *23 de septiembre: Koshi Inaba, cantante japonés (B'z). *25 de septiembre: Kikuko Inoue, cantante y actriz de doblaje (seiyū) japonesa. *28 de septiembre: Janeane Garofalo, actriz estadounidense y comediante. *30 de septiembre: Monica Bellucci, actriz y modelo italiana. Octubre *3 de octubre: Clive Owen, actor británico. *22 de octubre: Drazen Petróvich, basquetbolista croata (m. 1993). *23 de octubre: Robert Trujillo, rockero (Suicidal Tendencies y Metallica). *31 de octubre: Marco van Basten, entrenador y futbolista neerlandés. *31 de octubre: Marty Wright, luchador profesional de la WWE. Noviembre *6 de noviembre: Kerry Conran, cineasta estadounidense. *6 de noviembre: Greg Graffin, cantante estadounidense (Bad Religion). *7 de noviembre: Dana Plato, actriz estadounidense (m. 1999). *11 de noviembre: Calista Flockhart, actriz estadounidense. *11 de noviembre: Anabel Alonso, actriz española. *12 de noviembre: David Ellefson, bajista estadounidense (Megadeth). *16 de noviembre: Valeria Bruni-Tedeschi, actriz y directora de cine italiana. *16 de noviembre: Diana Krall, pianista y cantante canadiense de jazz. *23 de noviembre: Erika Buenfil, actriz mexicana. *25 de noviembre: Mark Lanegan, cantante estadounidense (Screaming Trees) *26 de noviembre: Andrés Echevarría, escritor uruguayo. *29 de noviembre: Don Cheadle actor estadounidense. Diciembre *4 de diciembre: Marisa Tomei, actriz estadounidense. *7 de diciembre: Fernando Pardo, músico español (Sex Museum y Los Coronas). *8 de diciembre: Teri Hatcher, actriz estadounidense. *9 de diciembre: Paul Landers, músico alemán (Rammstein) *13 de diciembre: [[hide|Hideto Hide Matsumoto]], músico japonés. *16 de diciembre: Heike Drechsler, atleta alemán. *18 de diciembre: Stone Cold Steve Austin, luchador estadounidense. *19 de diciembre: Arvydas Sabonis, baloncestista lituano. *23 de diciembre: Eddie Vedder, cantante estadounidense (Pearl Jam) Fallecimientos *17 de enero: T. H. White (58), escritor británico (n. 1906). *22 de enero: Marc Blitzstein (58 años), compositor estadounidense (n. 1905). *29 de enero: Alan Ladd (51), actor estadounidense (n. 1913). *6 de febrero: Emilio Aguinaldo, primer presidente de Filipinas (n. 1869) *8 de febrero: Boshiro Hosogaya, almirante japonés de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (n. 1888) *8 de febrero: Ernst Kretschmer (76), psiquiatra alemán (n. 1888). *13 de febrero: Paulino Alcántara, futbolista español. *21 de febrero: Luis Martín Santos, escritor español. *25 de febrero: Alexander Archipenko, escultor y artista gráfico ruso. *6 de marzo: Pablo I, rey de Grecia (1947-1964). *9 de marzo: Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck (94), general alemán (n. 1870). *9 de marzo: José Capuz, escultor español. *13 de marzo: Aurelio Escobar Castellanos, fotógrafo mexicano. *16 de marzo: Lino Enea Spilimbergo, artista plástico argentino. *18 de marzo: Norbert Wiener (70), matemático estadounidense (n. 1894). *23 de marzo: Peter Lorre (60), actor húngaro (n. 1904). *5 de abril: Douglas MacArthur (84), general estadounidense del ejército (n. 1880). *14 de abril: Gerhard Domagk, bacteriólogo alemán, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1939. *14 de abril: Rachel Carson (59), biólogo estadounidense y escritor ambientalista (n. 1907). *24 de abril: Gerhard Domagk (69), bacteriólogo alemán, ganador del premio Nóbel de Medicina, que rechazó (n. 1895). *28 de abril: Alexandre Koyré, filósofo francés de origen ruso. *29 de abril: Wenceslao Fernández Flórez, escritor, periodista y humorista español. *21 de mayo: James Franck (82), físico alemán, premio Nóbel de Física en 1925 (n. 1882). *27 de mayo: Jawaharlal Nehru (75), 1.º presidente de la India entre 1947 y 1964 (n. 1889). *3 de junio: Frans Eemil Sillanpää (76), escritor finlandés, premio Nóbel de Literatura en 1939 (n. 1888). *7 de junio: Meade Lux Lewis, pianista y compositor de blues estadounidense. *9 de junio: Max Aitken (85), primer barón de Beaverbrook, politico y publicista canadiense (n. 1879). *25 de junio: Gerrit Rietveld (76), arquitecto neerlandés (n. 1888). *1 de julio: Pierre Monteux (89), director de orquesta francés (n. 1875). *3 de agosto: Flannery O'Connor, escritora estadounidense. *21 de agosto: Palmiro Togliatti (71), líder comunista italiano (n. 1893). *2 de septiembre: Francisco Craveiro Lopes, presidente de Portugal (n. 1894) *18 de septiembre: Clive Bell (83), crítico inglés de arte (n. 1881). *18 de septiembre: Sean O'Casey (84), escritor irlandés (n. 1880). *28 de septiembre: Harpo Marx (76), comediante estadounidense (n. 1888). *25 de octubre: Cole Porter (73), compositor estadounidense (n. 1891). *20 de octubre: Herbert Hoover (90), presidente 31.º de EE. UU (n. 1874). *6 de noviembre: Hans von Euler-Chelpin (91), químico alemán, premio Nóbel de Química en 1929 (n. 1873). *17 de diciembre: Victor Franz Hess, físico austríaco, premio Nobel de Física en 1936. *1 de diciembre: J. B. S. Haldane (72), geneticista británico (n. 1892). *11 de diciembre: Sam Cooke (33), cantante estadounidense (n. 1931). *11 de diciembre: Alma Schindler (85), esposa de Gustav Mahler, Walter Gropius y Franz Werfel (n. 1879). *14 de diciembre: Francisco Canaro (76), compositor uruguayo de tangos (n. 1888). *17 de diciembre: Victor Franz Hess (81), físico austriaco premio Nóbel de Física (n. 1883). *21 de diciembre: Carl Van Vechten, escritor y fotógrafo estadounidense (n. 1880) *25 de diciembre: Joaquim Claret, escultor catalán (n. 1879). *31 de diciembre: Ólafur Thors (72), primer ministro de Islandia (n. 1892). Arte y literatura *6 de enero: Alfredo Martínez Garrido obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela El miedo y la esperanza. *17 de mayo: Claude Lévi-Strauss publica Lo crudo y lo cocido. *Ernest Hemingway: París era una fiesta. *Saul Bellow: Herzog. *Jorge Semprún obtiene el premio Formentor por la obra El largo viaje. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica *25 de enero: la NASA pone en órbita el segundo satélite globo, el Echo 2. *2 de abril: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Zond 1 con destino a Venus. Deporte *21 de junio: La Selección de fútbol de España gana la Eurocopa al vencer a la Unión Soviética en el Santiago Bernabeu por 2:1. *Por primera vez se incluye al judo como parte de los Juegos Olímpicos en Tokio, Japón. *John Surtees se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *Primera división chilena: Universidad de Chile se consagra campeón por cuarta vez, en pleno Ballet Azul. *Copa de Europa: el Inter de Milán vence en la final al Real Madrid por 3-1 con gran actuación de Luis Suárez. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Millonarios (9.ª vez). *Campeonato central de rugby chileno: Universidad Católica campeón. *Deportivo Quito se consagra campeón del Campeonato Nacional en Ecuador por primera vez para el equipo y por primera vez para un club de pichincha. Cine *Ingmar Bergman: ¡Esas mujeres! (För att inte tala om alla dessa kvinnor). *Walt Disney: Mary Poppins. *Sergio Leone: Por un puñado de dólares. Música *The Beatles: A Hard Day’s Night, Beatles For Sale. *Bob Dylan: The Times They Are A-Changin', Another Side of Bob Dylan. *El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico: Acángana. *El Gran Combo de Puerto Rico: Ojos chinos-Jala jala. *The Zombies: She's Not There. *The Animals componen el clásico House of the rising sun. *Herman's Hermits debutan con su clásico I’m into something good. *Se funda la banda de rock británica Pink Floyd. Televisión Premios Nobel *Física: Charles Hard Townes, Nikolái Guenádiyevich Básov y Alexandr Mijaílovich Projorov. *Química: Dorothy Crowfoot Hodgkin. *Medicina: Konrad Bloch y Fiódor Lynen. *Literatura: Jean-Paul Sartre. *Paz: Martin Luther King. Enlaces externos Referencias Categoría:Años 1960 *